wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkmoon Faire Prize review
This article is an opinion piece, a review of each Darkmoon Faire Prize obtainable by earning and spending . Prizes As of Patch 4.3 and the addition of Darkmoon Island, there are many Darkmoon Faire Prizes purchasable with . Darkmoon Flower is available for as of Patch 4.3. This is a fairly useless item that you can equip in your offhand. It provides no direct benefits to your character. As useless offhand bouquets go, it is not particularly noteworthy for how great it looks. Likely for roleplaying purposes, there is a demand for this item, and you can sell it in the auction house; many players never spend tickets on one, but have purchased several and resold them for a profit. Note that it also vends for . Darkmoon Storage Box is available for as of Patch 4.3. When you wander into the Darkmoon Faire for the first time with a low level character who is hurting for bag space, this item is a great deal. Prior to Patch 4.3 you wouldn't be able to afford it for a long time. By the time you gathered 50 tickets, this item was pretty lame. However, it is now a must get item for twinks and smart low-level characters. Beware, it is unique, you can have only one. It doesn't bind, so you can resell for to a vendor to make some quick gold (or slowly at AH) at low levels or mail it to an alt when you outgrow it. Darkmoon Faire meat maces is available for and equippable at level 29 as of Patch 4.3. is available for and equippable at level 50 as of Patch 4.3. These are common quality maces that are unlikely to get used as a real weapon unless you are very hceap, lazy, or unlucky. The main benefit of these items is the in-game graphic model is a stick of meat. Beating on someone with a stick of meat is awesome, until you get tired of it. Both are one-hand items, which means you can wield them with either hand if you can dual-wield, or even dual wield them. Looks particularly good with a tankard in the off hand. Probably not the wisest use of tickets, but hey, we play to have fun, right? Whatever floats your boat. Darkmoon "Tiger" is available for as of Patch 4.3. This is basically an immovable "tiger" that you ride and rocks back an forth with your character on it. For the low price it is a fun think to have around to ride in very gloomy places. Darkmoon "Sword" is available for as of Patch 4.3. Basically a foam 2-handed sword. Except for how it looks, there isn't much to this item. Not sure if it would be much use for roleplaying unless maybe there were an item to transform you into a child version of your character. Probably not worth the 20 tickets that could be saved for something better. Cloak of the Darkmoon Faire is available for as of Patch 4.3. Another purely decorative item. More potential for roleplaying (a Darkmoon Faire worker, possibly), but has a very high price when it costs half as much as a mount in tickets. The cloak has a very cool Darkmoon logo on it, but probably not worth the tickets until after you've gotten other high priced items. Darkmoon Hammer is available for as of Patch 4.3. A much cooler decorative weapon than the "Sword", since it looks like a real war hammer, but with a nice Darkmoon logo on it. Unfortunately, it also costs almost as much as a mount. The roleplaying potential is not clear. Another item to consider after you get what you really want. Darkmoon companions Darkmoon heirlooms All items are item level 1. "Likely wearer/wielder" is purely opinion. Comments: INT-based gear can be used by healers, but it is not optimal since critical strike gives no healing benefit. Darkmoon mounts Darkmoon replicas Old prizes Old random Darkmoon prizes :No longer available as of Patch 4.3. was available at level 15 for 5 . was available at level 30 for 12 . was available at level 45 for 40 . These contained level appropriate random prizes. These were worthwhile, however, depending on your economic status, your mileage may vary. While these were level appropriate, they were random, and would generally not be ideal for your character's class. Figure on reselling, and finding an occasional useful item. These prizes were often quality, often including non-binding bags, 10 slot at minor, 12 slot at lesser, up to 16 slot at greater, and often include some money. Do not buy under your level; save your tickets for the level appropriate prize. Based on a typical resale value of the Minor Darkmoon Prize of around , value the Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets at around as a baseline for comparison. You could purchase the Minor Darkmoon Prize with your 5 tickets from the herald's quest if you are at least level 15; this was a better value than the flower (although the low value flower can sell for more in the auction house, depending on what you get in your prize.) Darkmoon necklaces :These items were removed from the game in Patch 4.3. was available at level 60 for 1200 . was available at level 60 for 1200 . Purchasing one of these was a real quest in a very real sense. You will have to farm materials for turning items in. These were nice necklace items for their level, but somewhat generic and unfocused. The orb was aimed at casters, and seemed a bit off; there was no Intellect nor spell damage buff. The high stamina and spirit were PvP oriented. The amulet was generically beneficial for melee, not targeted to any one class, although rogues would appreciate it most. The high agility was great for hunters, but lack of caster stat buffs was not ideal. Warriors would find the favoring of agility over strength and stamina to be less than ideal. When the level cap was 60, these were more significant. You would eventually outgrow these. Still, they were a useful goal for their level. Worth pursuing, but holding off on purchasing the other prizes when appropriate was not recommended to save for these; by the time these were viable, you would be able to farm for them. Engineering schematic :No longer sold by Darkmoon Faire vendors as of Patch 2.3. was available at level 45 for 40 , but now only costs and not from Darkmoon Faire vendors anymore. This item is an engineering schematic, and is only useful to engineers, especially because it binds on pickup. Also be aware that back in the day, this schematic was only available from the Darkmoon Faire, but now it is available from engineering vendors in both factions (in Ironforge, Orgrimmar, and Thunder Bluff) for . If you spend your tickets on this schematic, you are getting value for your tickets. The item the engineer can create from this schematic, the is a PvP (Tonk vs Tonk) game within the game. You can test drive Steam Tonks for free at the Darkmoon Faire, but be aware that the Darkmoon Faire has several types, and an engineer can only create the kind that drops mines. There are uses beyond Tonk vs Tonk battling for tonks, such as scouting. Be aware that the controller has only 50 charges, so the tonk will eventually have to be replaced. Conclusion; it is a fun item, and an engineer will want to have this schematic, but using tickets to get it was a waste. Category:Guides Category:Darkmoon Faire